From Texas with Love
by NewTwilightEclipse
Summary: Kyle Andrews has lived in Texas her whole life. When her dad meets Embry's mom she is forced to leave everything behind and move to La Push. Her first day there she meets Seth and she is thrown into a world of werewolves, vampire armies and imprinting.


**Some of you who read my other Seth story I deleted that one because I didn't like where it was going. I am much more excited for this one! I have an actual plot and everything for it! This is dedicated to my best friend in the world Kayla, she is in LOVE with Seth so I had to do this for her! This one takes place during Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, I hope you like this, and I need a Beta for this so if anyone would like to help just let me know!**

**Full Summary**

Kyle Andrews has lived on the Comanche Indian reservation in Texas her whole life. When her dad marries Embry Call's mother she is forced to leave everything behind and move across America. Her fist day there she meet's Seth Clearwater, one of her new 'Step-Brother's' friends who can't seem to look away from her. As she gets to know him the more she likes him. But how will she deal when her new step mother tells her that the guy she dreams of is bad, how will Embry help his pack brother get his soul mate, and how will Seth deal with meeting the love of his life in the middle of a newborn invasion?

Read to see how Kyle deals with new family, leaving friends and being shoved into a world of werewolves, vampire armies and imprinting.

**

* * *

**

Come back to Texas  
It's just not the same since you went away  
Before you lose your accent  
And forget all about the Lonestar State  
There's a seat for you at the rodeo  
And I've got every slow dance saved  
Besides the Mexican food sucks north of here anyway

**Ohio by Bowling for Soup**

* * *

As the open fields turned to wooded forests the life I knew before was disappearing before my eyes. West Texas had been my home for my whole life, I loved it there. Even the desert was something I loved, sure it sounded strange for most people, but it was a part of me. The land we lived on had been home to our tribe for years, and now I was leaving it. Comanche people owned the lad we lived on for so long, it was a part of everyone where, and I was leaving.

I didn't want to leave my home, and for what? A woman my dad had been seeing long distance and going on trips to see for maybe three months. I hadn't even met this woman or her son for that matter. But somehow my father had fallen in love with her and decided that she was the one, because he asked her to marry him.

What made me mad was that we were the ones who were rooting up and moving across America. In any other marriage it was the woman who moved, but for some reason we were. All of my friends, my home, my tribe, everything was left behind. This wasn't fair, I had no say in this, he didn't even take into consideration how I would feel.

I almost couldn't tell my friends that I was moving, it seemed to hurt them more than it did me. But how could it not hurt, these kids were the ones I grew up with Kasi, Shawna, Irene, Resa, and Jezebel. Irene was my cousin, we got along most of the time but we did get on each others nerves. Kasi was my the responsible one, she liked to follow the rules, which we never really did.

Shawna and Resa were truly one of a kind people. Both were out of their minds energetic. The main difference was Shawna was an athlete, she loved sports but team work wasn't her strongest point. Resa was the youngest out of all of us, she was Jezebel's cousin and an instant favorite among us.

Jezebel was my best friend, she was practically, no she was my sister. That girl was 4'10 inches of pure sarcasm, craziness and one bad temper. There were other times when she had a serious side though, she was the only friend I could trust with everything. She didn't judge me, she had been through a lot and understood things. Another good thing about having her as my best friend was that if anyone said or did anything to me, she wasn't afraid to get in a fight.

I sighed and looked out the window of the car, we were on the highway somewhere in Idaho. "Kailee will you at least talk to me?" I grimaced as my father used my full name. I loathed my name, there never was a time where I let anyone call me by my full name.

I looked over at him and crossed my arms over my chest, "I will when you call me by the name I like Kane." I smirked as he raised his eyebrow and looked at me. I had always done that with my dad, if he called me Kailee then I would call him by his first name.

"You will call me dad." he looked over at me with the stern dad look. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. Never in his life was he strict, but I guess with this new fiancee of his he had to put on a tough face. "It isn't as bad as it seems Kyle."

I looked over at him incredulously, "Yeah dad you're right, it's worse!"he pursed his lips and shook his head. "You go out with a woman for three months and now we are moving in with her in her son halfway across the country!" throwing my head back I sighed, "Does he know about this, or was I the only one kept in the dark?"

Pretending not to notice the clearly irritated look on his face, "He knew as much as you do."

I scoffed, "You keep calling him just him, do you even know his name?" I snapped resisting the urge to kick the dash board.

My dad glanced at me before looking back at the rode and clearing his throat, "Yes I know his name is Embry and they know yours is Kailee."

A laugh escaped my lips and my dad glared at me and I knew why he wasn't acting like he did when I asked about the name. "Embry? Seriously who the hell names their kid Embry!" I laughed loudly. Embry was just about the funniest name I had ever heard.

"Kyle this is why I didn't want to tell you now stop laughing!" I could hear the desperation in his voice as he rolled his eyes at me.

I started laughing so hard that I started coughing, "Okay, okay I'll stop." I sighed and leaned back in the seat. I had to stop laughing, my dad might not have been very harsh but if I laughed at the guys name in front of his face then my dad might get a little pissed, to say the least. "So what else do you know about him?"

He thought for a moment, "Well he is 17 so two years older than you. He has a lot of friends that he spends most of his time with." a smile came to his face as he looked at me, "You and him like the same music, that rock screaming crap."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "It isn't crap, it's good." I pointed at my 'Bring me the Horizon' shirt.

My dad nodded and rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah totally, I mean it's the best." I stuck my tongue out at him and leaned my head back.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket, "Hello." I didn't even bother looking at who called.

"_I hate your guts why am I even calling you!" _a smile came to my face as I heard Jezebel's voice. While the others told me they would miss me she told me that she hated me, just like she did now.

My dad looked over at me with a raised eyebrow, "I don't know Jezy, why are you calling me?" He nodded and laughed a little.

I heard her scoff from the other end, _"I don't know, maybe I want to talk to you." _the smile got bigger, _"So how are you?" _

"I'm fine, I want to be back home but it seems the chick he is getting with has a son who likes scremo." I smirked at the face my dad made when I called her the chick.

"_Oh is he hot?" _I rolled my eyes, _"When you get there you need to tell me if he is hot and if you see any other hot guys you better tell me!" _I snorted at the her fake warning.

Glancing at my dad I sighed, "The guy is going to be labeled as my step-brother." I grimaced, "So not able to be hot. But if I see any other hot guys I will be sure to tell you." I laughed.

I heard a voice yelling and sighed, _"I'll have to call you back, my mom won't stop yelling at me. I hate you and all that." _we both laughed, _"I love you sis!" _

"_Love you to Jezy, good luck." _I hung up and sighed shoving my phone back in my pocket. "Her mom again."

A sigh escaped my dad's lips, "I feel sorry for that girl." Jezebel's parents were horrible to her. She was made to do all of the work around the house, she had to cook dinner for herself and was always yelled at by her step-dad. I hoped that my dad's new wife wasn't like Jezebel's stepparent.

"Yeah." I muttered closing my eyes. As the hum of the engine and the gentle country music played in the background, I was pulled into a deep sleep.

**There it is... It was just the first chapter, one to introduce characters. Next chapter they will be in La Push and I think Seth will be in it, at least a little bit. Well please tell me how you liked it by reviewing! **


End file.
